


Into Madness Part 2 Corpse Party

by Mikasa_Ackerman96



Series: Into Madness [2]
Category: ChaoticMonki, Corpse Party (Video Game), Joey Graceffa - Fandom, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Smosh, claire redfield - Fandom, daniel preda - Fandom, mark fischback - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa_Ackerman96/pseuds/Mikasa_Ackerman96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the dialogue is taken from the original corpse party blood covered manga with twists. and there is no sachiko ever after charm it'll be something different that's able to bring them back so that part of the corpse party story will change too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Into Madness Part 2

Corpse Party

(Same characters and everything from the discontinued fall of slender story but this time it’s corpse party)

 

*Chapter One*

*Claire*

Mark and Claire just arrived at the Smosh office. Mari is waiting outside for them. She runs up and hugs Claire then Mark.

“I’m so happy you guys made it. Everybody’s already inside,” Mari tells them as the walk into the office. They walk down the hallways to the game room where everyone is. Mari opens the door and Mark and Claire can hear a bunch of laughter coming from the room.

“Claire!” Joey jumps up and hugs Claire, “omg I missed you.” Claire laughs and hugs him back.

“I missed you too,” Claire smiles at Joey after he lets go. Claire looks around and sees everybody there. Mark is laughing with Anthony and Ian. Mari went to go stand by Sohinki who was talking and laughing with Daniel, Joey’s new boyfriend. Pewds and Cry walk up to Mark and start talking.  Then Anthony stands up.

“I’m guessing everybody is wondering why you all are here and now that everybody’s here it’s time to tell you what’s going on,” Anthony smiles as Ian stands up and walks over and stands next to him, “this is pretty huge announcement. Ian and I are engaged.” Everybody is shocked at first then they start cheering. Claire, Joey, Mari, and Daniel jump up and start talking to Ian about wedding plans. Sohinki, Mark, Pewds, and Cry go over to Anthony to congratulate him. Then the computers flare on with a bright white light stems out from the computers and envelops everybody and before they disappear they hear a maniacal laugh.  


	2. Chapter 2

*chapter two*

*Anthony*

It’s an hour or so before Anthony finally wakes up. He sits up slowly, rubbing his head and looking around. He looks around the room he is in and sees a chalkboard and small desks and chairs all around the room. He doesn’t see anyone else in the room so he stands up and walks to the door, opening it and looking around outside. He can’t anything or anybody so he walks back inside the room and walks over to the windows on the other side of the room. He tries to open one of the windows but it won’t budge or even rattle when he tries to open it. The window seems to be either sealed shut or just be a decoration. Then everything starts shaking. Anthony screams and dives under one the tiny desks when the earthquake starts. Debris and parts of the ceiling start falling as the earthquake starts getting stronger. Then all of a sudden it stops. He slowly inches his way out from under the desk. He looks around the room again, looking at all the damage and hears a groan come from the other end of the room. He turns around and looks to where he heard the groan and sees someone laying there. He runs over to the person and sees that it’s Ian.

“Omg Ian! Thank God I found you,” he tells Ian as he starts waking up. After Ian sits up, Anthony hugs him and kisses him all over his face.

“Where are we?” Ian asks as he stands up and looks around the room.

“I don’t know. I woke up and there was no one here. I looked around and tried to open one of the windows but they wouldn’t open. Then the earthquake happened and you showed up,” Anthony explains to Ian as they walk around the room, looking for any type of clue as to where they are. Then Ian spots a piece of paper and picks it up and starts reading it aloud.

“Tenshin Elementary School’s plan, regarding the incidents that happened at the school… We hope that our staff members will efficiently carry out the previous measures that were set… Tenshin Elementary School Principal: Yanagihori Takamine,” Ian reads the paper, “what does this mean?”

“I don’t know. Let’s try looking around some more,” Anthony says, walking towards the only open door. Ian hurries and grabs onto his arm as they walk out of the room and start walking down the hall.  As they’re walking down the hallway, even though they are watching where they step to avoid the countless holes in the floor, Ian kicks a bucket full of yellow liquid causing a rancid smell to rise to their noses and make them vomit in the corner.

“What is that?!” Ian yells out after he wipes his mouth on his sleeve and using his other sleeve to cover his nose.

“I think it’s a bucket of piss,” Anthony says, “let’s just keep walking.” As they continue to walk down the hallway, they come across a stairwell with a small light at the bottom. They start walking down and notice that the small light is a burning candle. They look down the hallway at the bottom of the stairwell and notice that it is practically pitch black down the corridor, so Anthony picks up the candle as they start walking down the hallway. As they walk down the hallway, they come across the entranceway of the building. Ian starts cheering as he and Anthony go to open the doors. Anthony tries to open the door, but as soon as he pulls on the handle it doesn’t budge an inch. He shakes his head and then tries to push the door open, thinking that maybe it’s a push open door instead of a pull open door, but it still doesn’t move an inch. Ian backs up into the wall and slides down and starts sobbing. Anthony rushes over to his side and hugs him and holds him closely. “We will find a way out of here I promise you. Come on let’s keep going.” Anthony picks Ian up off the floor, standing him up and holding onto him as they continue walking. While they are walking they come across another stairwell and decide to go up another floor. When they get up to the next floor, Ian and Anthony starts hearing noises and voices speaking. Then Ian hears someone speak and call out his name right behind him. He turns around and looks back down the hallway. “What is it Ian?” Anthony asks, looking at him worried.

“Did you hear that? Someone was calling me,” Ian says as he runs after the voice. Anthony chases after him and yells for him to stop. Ian finally does stop running in front of a classroom door. Ian and Anthony look up to see which classroom number it is and sees that the sign reads: 2-A. They walk inside and the classroom is completely dark inside. Then Ian sees someone laying in the middle of the room and runs over to him. Then he starts screaming bloody murder and backs up into the desks behind him. Anthony comes to his side and pulls him away and covers his face. Ian turns around and vomits all over the table behind them. Then they hear a moaning.

“You people. So you’re the sacrifices this time…” a spirit in the form of a blue luminescent ball took shape over the dead body and began speaking.

“Huh…?!” Ian and Anthony proclaim at the same time, “ghost..?!”

“I was trapped in here just like you,” the ghost spoke again.

“Trapped?” Ian asks.

“Yes. If you want to get back to your homes from here, well… At this point in time, you’ll never escape this school again. This place was created by a terrible revenant. Call it an alternate dimension for ghosts, if you will. It’s because I couldn’t get out of here, that I died in this place,” he explains, sounding extremely sad.

“Couldn’t get out?” Ian asked, thinking back to when neither him nor Anthony could open any doors or windows to the outside.

“These spirits, with their strength, have been abducting innocent people one by one and trapping them in this place. Up until this point, not a single person has been able to escape. But this time, you are not the only ones here. Several others have been brought here as well,” the ghost explained.

“It has to be Mari and the others,” Anthony exclaimed.

“That’s great. Everyone is together,” Ian smiled and clapped his hands together.

“However, you have no way of seeing each other. This place is like a conglomeration of many different closed spaces. Your friends are also in this school… However, they are not in the same space. You’re in the same place – However, because you don’t exist in the same dimension, you have no means of meeting face to face. If you want to meet each other again, you must find a way to exist in the same dimension,” the ghost dashes their hopes.

“The same dimension…?” Anthony says, questionably.

“…multiple closed spaces…” Ian says.

“Of course, solving the problems of the alternate dimensions still won’t be enough. You still won’t be able to escape. But it’s guaranteed you’ll be able to die together, at least…” the ghost kills any hopes of theirs of getting out for the time being.

“What are you talking about, dying?!” Ian shouts, sounding like he’s about to cry.

“Ian, don’t get all panicked like this,” Anthony reaches out to him.

“Anthony…” Ian says, grabbing his hand.

“Who is this revenant you mentioned anyway, why have they done this kind of thing to us?” Anthony shouts to the ghost.

“I also don’t know. Whether it be their intentions or if a way out of here exists… You two were able to exist in the same dimension as each other. You are very fortunate. You’ll be able to come up with more ideas together. Please, don’t end up like me…” with the final note, the ghost disappears.

“No matter if the ghost did this or not, we’ll definitely meet up with everyone else! Then, we’ll escape from this place together!” Anthony proclaims after the ghost leaves. Then the classroom door slams open. They look towards the door and both wonder aloud who or what slammed open the door. Then a girl appears in-between both of them. The little ghost girl starts laughing manically.  Anthony grabs Ian’s hand and runs out of the room at top speed. Ian twists his ankle while running and falls forward.


	3. Chapter 3

*chapter 3*

*Ian*

Anthony goes into a trance after Ian falls to the floor and he shakes Anthony to try and get him out of it. Anthony slightly shifts out of the trance but still seems enthralled by the little ghost girl so Ian grabs his hand and pulls him out of the room. They then round a corner and collapse, out of breathe and panting.

“It hasn’t followed us,” Ian says, still panting a bit, then winces in pain, “my foot hurts really bad. How terrible.” Ian starts hyperventilating, “Is this really happening? We were just at the office announcing our engagement, laughing and smiling. But now we’re trapped here, with ghosts and dead bodies and no way of even getting outside…?”

“Ian…” Anthony goes over and hugs Ian and squeezes him tightly, trying to reassure him, “calm down a little Ian. Don’t worry…Soon, we’ll definitely be able to see everybody again. In this kind of situation, we have to stay calm.”

“Yeah…I’m a bit shaken up because we had a bit of a scare…But I’ll help you. Yeah, I’m feeling much better now,” Ian says, finally smiling.

“Come on, let’s go find everyone else,” Anthony says, standing up and beaming.

“But how do we solve the problem with different dimensions?” Ian wonders aloud.

“There’s that curse right?” Anthony asks.

“Curse?” Ian says, questionably.

“Don’t you remember that stories about our office building?” Anthony asks him.

“Oh yeah. The owner told us that there were spirits in the building that liked to torture people. And if you have this,” Ian pulls a card out of his wallet, “then you could return from wherever the spirits took you.” Anthony reaches his hand into his pocket and looks around for his wallet with the card it. He starts freaking out.

“Ah! It’s gone!” Anthony yells.

“What’s wrong?” Ian asks him.

“My wallet with that card in it. It’s gone. Let’s go back to that classroom. Maybe I dropped it in there,” Anthony says, walking back towards the classroom.

“You’re kidding?! We can’t because that ghost from before might still be there,” Ian says, looking scared and worried.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry. I’ll just drop in for a sec! Your foot hurts, so you can wait here, Ian” Anthony tells him as he runs back to the classroom.

“Wait…Anthony!” Ian yells after him, “wait. I’ll also come, so…Oww!” Ian’s foot hurts like hell as he stands up but he still runs after Anthony. “Stop. If that ghost is there, what will you do?” Ian walks to the door of the classroom and peers inside. “Anthony…?” Ian sees Anthony standing still looking at the chalkboard on the other side of the classroom. “Anthony!! Did you find your wallet yet?”

“Hurry, look at the chalkboard…” he says, pointing at the chalkboard. Ian looks and sees a drawing on the chalkboard of a man holding a bloody pair of scissors and four small children.

“What is this? Was this here before? Little kids…? A drawing of little kids, and…. An adult, holding scissors…Did the ghost wearing the red clothes draw this…?” Ian asks.

“Looks like it…” Anthony says, “come on. Let’s go.” Anthony puts Ian’s arm around his shoulders to help him walk and they walk out of the room and start walking down the other side of the hallway. As the walk down the hallway, they hear a sniffling sound and look around. They see a dead girl’s body and the spirit of the girl sounds like she’s in pain.

“It hurts…” the spirit seems to say. Ian looks at the body and examines it and sees that the tendons in her ankle were slashed open. He also sees a journal under the girl’s head.

“Ohh! See that Anthony? There’s a diary!” Ian picks up the diary and starts looking through it.

It reads: “Onee-chan, I can’t anymore… My ankle’s tendon has been cut off and I can’t stop the blood. However, onee-chan, you have to live on… It hurts so much… Been hurt by someone with a pair of sharp scissor… So painful, it came to the state that I wish I hadn’t had a leg… It’s true that if I die, I won’t suffer this pain anymore… Plus, my heart will receive salvation. Onee-chan… I enormously want to feel this warm of embrace again… Onee-chan… to die alone is very lonely… Dying… is scary.” The rest of the writing is covered by dried blood.

“She uses a lot of strength to be able to give this onee-chan,” Anthony says, sounding like he’s trying not to cry.

“Yeah… By looking at her uniform, we’re the same year…” Ian says. Then they both hear a chorus of spirits saying, “It hurts.” “Noooo.” “So painful…” “Please help me… Please help.” They back quickly and Ian notices a piece of paper fall out of the diary.

“There was something inside the diary?” Ian questions as he picks up the paper. “Child abduction of four consecutive reports. Concerning the school out town is proud of,” Ian starts reading the newspaper article.

The rest reads: “The frequent continuous incidents in this month of children disappearing from town. The authorities’ investigative results have suddenly taken a change for the worse. Showa year 4 – September 18 Afternoon 7 pm, in the school. There were the children and a teacher with a pair of scissor tainted with blood had been discovered and is under custody of the police.”

“Those victims are all been murdered by… No I can’t read it clearly,” Ian said.

“Speaking of which, Claire said something about this, a long time ago,” Anthony said, thinking back.

“But, this ‘Tenshin Elementary New’s’, this unknown child is…? Been murdered… So pitiful…” Ian says as he thinks about what the newspaper article said.

“What’s wrong Ian?” Anthony asks, looking at Ian’s face.

“Ah! It’s nothing!” Ian says, snapping out of it.

“You sure?” Anthony asks him and he nods, “we can use the stairs to go up, let’s try.” He starts walking towards the stairs as Ian sets the diary back down next to the girl’s body and then runs to catch up with Anthony.


End file.
